


one hundred ways

by lilabut



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Drabble Collection, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 9,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilabut/pseuds/lilabut
Summary: One hundred drabbles about one hundred ways to sayI love you.





	1. pull over. let me drive for awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [this](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) Tumblr post that's been around for a while, and 100% inspired by [Across the Universe(s)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9267602/chapters/21005246) by the lovely UAgirl - if you have not read her collection of drabbles, you really must because they're all beyond beautiful. 
> 
> I've wanted to challenge myself with actual 100-word drabbles for a while now and finally found the motivation and inspiration to do it. There will be AUs and canon-compliant pieces, angst and fluff. Whatever I am inspired to write.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this :)

Trees pass by in a blue blur. Snow dances in the headlights. On the radio, _white christmas_ plays quietly.

 

Sophia is sound asleep in the backseat, overexcited and exhausted. The wings of her butterfly costume sticking out underneath her coat, face paint beginning to smear.

 

Carol is tired, too. She always is these days.

 

 _Pull over,_ Daryl whispers. Like he can feel her fatigue. _Let me drive for awhile._

 

 

 

She sinks into the passenger seat. Eyes fluttering closed.

 

A warm hand rests on the swell of her stomach. Fingers drawing circles as the engine roars back to life. _Thank you._


	2. it reminded me of you

Eight months she hasn't seen him - since she left this town to go to college and he stayed behind.

 

His trailer is small and sparsely furnished, but it's clean, his own and he hugs her _so_ tight. Murmurs that he missed her into the crook of her neck. She wants to kiss him so badly but doesn't want to scare him away.

 

The door to his bedroom is cracked open, revealing a glimpse at a pressed white flower framed over his unmade bed.

 

He catches her looking at it. Blushes and tilts his head. _It reminded me of you._


	3. no, no, it's my treat

_No, no, it's my treat._ Carol's voice falters. Uncertain.

 

This is wrong. Dangerous. Not like her at all. Yet here she is, having coffee in a tiny diner just outside of town with the stranger who fixed her flat tire out on the road.

 

Daryl. His name is Daryl.

 

He's shy. Blushes and ducks his head when she offers to pay as a way to thank him. He's kind, and smart. Beautiful. Intriguing. Fingers drumming against the tabletop. A tiny smile curving his lips – she feels proud to have sparked it.

 

 

 

Her wedding ring never felt this heavy before.


	4. come here. let me fix it.

Tears run down pale, freckled cheeks. She's been crying for a while, it's clear to see. Eyes brimmed red. A doll clutched to her chest, arm torn off. Dangling by a thread.

 

 _Come 'ere._ She flinches. Eyes him with caution – and why wouldn’t she, with that daddy of hers? _Lemme fix it._ He holds out his hand. Waiting.

 

 

 

She watches as he stitches up her doll. Wiping snot off her face with her sleeve.

 

 _Thank you, sir._ Tiny voice. Shy smile.

 

She hurries off to her momma across the camp – the woman with those damn big, blue eyes.


	5. i'll walk you home

_He's a prick._

 

_I should've listened to you,_ Carol sighs in frustration. Her dress is too tight, too short and this party too damn crowded. She'd only come because Ed asked her to – and there he is, shoving his tongue down someone else's throat.

 

It's quiet out on the porch. Blushing, Daryl drapes his jacket over her bare shoulders – it smells like him. Pine and motor oil.

 

He only came tonight because he was worried about her. She knows it.

 

_I hate this party._

 

He smiles in that shy way of his. _Come on._ _I'll walk you home._


	6. have a good day at work

_Bye, daddy,_ Sophia chirps, her bare feet dangling back and forth above the ground. He kisses the crown of her head, ruffles her hair until her giggles are louder than the cartoon she's watching.

 

He nearly steps on the dog, curled up by Carol's feet. _I'll pick 'er up tonight,_ he promises, leaning down to press a kiss to Carol's lips. They curl into a bright smile. Pulling back, he takes her in. The glow in her cheeks, the curls of her silver hair.

 

_Have a good day at work,_ she murmurs, making him wish he never had to leave.


	7. i dreamed about you last night

He startles when she takes his hand. Curls her fingers around his on the grass like it's something they do. He don't mind it, not one bit.

 

If it weren't for the walkers moaning by the fence, he could imagine things were different. Easier.

 

The sky is speckled with stars. Her skin pale in the moonlight.

 

_I dreamed about you last night,_ she whispers and he blushes so fiercely that he feels hot under his collar.

 

She doesn't miss it. _Not like that!_ she clarifies. Eyes turning mischievous. _Or do you want me to dream about you like that?_

 

_Stop._


	8. take my seat

She's clinging to the back of the seat next to her. Taking unsteady steps as the bus rolls forward, jostling her. Her other hand clutching a bag against the large swell of her stomach.

 

And not a single fucker is offering her a damn seat.

 

Daryl stands up, glaring at the kid who's ready to pounce for a chance to sit. Turns to the woman with the curly, auburn hair instead.

 

_Take my seat._

 

She looks like she wants to say no for a moment. Nearly loses her balance. God, her eyes are blue. Shimmering when she smiles.

 

_Thank you._


	9. i saved a piece for you

Damn run took them longer than expected. Ran into a bunch of assholes with mouths bigger than their guns. Got separated by a damn herd.

 

He's filthy, tired, exhausted when he walks into the house. It's eerily quiet. Party garlands and confetti everywhere. Wrapping paper crinkling under his boots.

 

It's a miracle asskicker is two years old.

 

He ain't a fan of parties. But he wanted to be here today for the kid.

 

Carol's in the kitchen, waiting. A plate in front of her. A pink candle burning on what's left of the cake.

 

_I saved a piece for you._


	10. i'm sorry for your loss

Strands of hair form a circle on the tiles. Daryl's bare feet in the middle of it.

 

 _And?_ she asks, eying her work.

 

He just stares into the mirror, runs his hand through what's left of his hair.

 

_Did ya have to cut so much?_

 

She sighs, puts the scissors down on the counter. _You said you liked it back at the prison. This is exactly like it was._

 

_Ya sure?_

 

She leans in. Presses her hands against his shoulders. Brushes her lips against his ear.

 

 _Yes,_ she breathes. _I'm sorry for your loss._

 

He snorts. Ducks his head. Blushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tough one and I really struggled to come up with an idea to use this line. It felt too formal for either of them to use in the setting it's meant to be used.
> 
> But I hope you liked the way I used it :)
> 
> In other news: I now have two whole weeks off work, and I plan to spend a lot of that time writing because I've had a billion ideas lately and no time to write any of them. I'm excited to dig into them :D


	11. you can have half

He likes Carol.

 

She's new here. Has to sit next to him in class because nobody else wants to.

 

Auburn pigtails. Pretty dresses. She's kind, polite - talks to him although he never knows what to say.

 

It's almost as if she _likes_ him – but he scolds himself for thinking that. Nobody likes him. Why would _she_? He's weird, skinny, disheveled.

 

People laugh about him or pity him.

 

Yet here she is, sitting next to him. Holding out a delicious looking sandwich. _You can have half._ She smiles.

 

He wants to decline but his growling stomach gives him away.


	12. take my jacket, it's cold outside

_Take my jacket, it's cold outside,_ Daryl says as they head towards the diner's exit. She smiles when he wraps the heavy, soft leather around her shoulders.

 

Gathering her courage, she reaches for him, curls her fingers around his forearm as they step outside – the streetlights bathing them in soft light.

 

He doesn't pull away.

 

It's been so long since she went on a date, and she'd been reluctant. Now she's grateful Lori talked her into meeting Rick's friend.

 

Daryl had seemed more nervous than her.

 

_Take a walk with me?_

 

He nods before she even finishes the question.


	13. sorry i'm late

The house is dark except for a soft glow coming from the living room. Carefully, he puts the crossbow down by the door. Kicks off his dirty boots.

 

Carol is asleep on the couch, curled up under a blanket, a book open on the coffee table. She stirs when he steps into the room. Blinks away the sleep. _Daryl?_ Her voice is hazy, soft.

 

He kneels down in front of her. Presses a kiss to her forehead. _Sorry I'm late,_ he breathes.

 

He'd promised to be back from his hunt for dinner.

 

_You're here now,_ Carol whispers. Tugging him closer.


	14. can I have this dance?

Daryl's taking this princess tea party that Sophia forced them to do way more seriously than she expected. Adjusts the hat he's wearing - complete with a feather. Bends down to press a kiss to her hand. _Can I have this dance?_

 

Carol grins, adjusting her tiara. _Of course, my prince._

 

Sophia squeals in delight when Daryl twirls Carol around the room, almost making her feel like a princess.

 

_Now the prince has to propose,_ Sophia orders, and Daryl's eyes meet Carol's – a blush tinting his cheeks.

 

She leans in. Whispers into his ear. _Don't worry, I'll say yes._


	15. i made your favorite

Shit. He must've forgotten a birthday. An anniversary. Something. It's the only reason for the candles, the pompous dinner and the fact that the house is dead silent – no sign of the kids.

 

But he comes up empty. It's just a regular damn Friday.

 

Carol hurries out of the kitchen, cheeks glowing. _I made your favorite._ He can see that. The roast chicken and chocolate pie making his mouth water.

 

_Why?_ he asks, wiping his greasy hands on his work pants.

 

She chews on her lip. Looks down.

 

_I'm pregnant._

 

His eyes nearly pop out of his skull.

 

_Again?!_


	16. it's okay. i couldn't sleep anyway.

She wakes with a scream. It's mostly muffled by her pillow but still it sends a chill down to the marrow in his bones.

 

Skin glistening with sweat, eyes ripped wide open, hands clutching the sheets, chest heaving with each breath. It's almost familiar by now.

 

He waits, knows not to touch her for a little while after. Let her come to him.

 

He opens his arms, lets her curl herself into his side. Seek comfort.

 

_Sorry I woke you,_ she whispers, trembling.

 

_It's okay,_ he promises, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. _I couldn't sleep anyway._


	17. watch your step

The place is like a damn mind field. Guts strewn all over the linoleum floor. A few walkers, all torn apart, crawling through the mess, moaning uselessly.

 

_Watch your step,_ he warns, his hand reaching out to catch Carol's elbow. Last thing they need is to trip and land on top of snapping teeth.

 

She looks at him with a grin. _Won't you catch me if I fall?_ She presses the back of her hand to her forehead, gasps theatrically like some woman from centuries ago, fainting at the sight of a damn spider.

 

_Stop._

 

Of course he'd catch her.


	18. here, drink this. you'll feel better.

The bed beneath her is soft.

A fire crackles nearby.

Her frozen limbs tingle.

She feels hot and cold.

The fever, she reminds herself.

He's holding her up. Puts a glass to her lips. _Here, drink this. You'll feel better._ It tastes sweet and warm.

She whimpers. Forces her eyes open.

She doesn't know him. Shouldn't trust him. But he's _real_. Not one of them. How long has it been since she found another living human being?

Years.

He's real. Blue eyes, unruly hair.

_Ya gotta rest._

The wound on her leg throbs insistently.

_'s safe here._

She believes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by an AU multi chapter idea that's been sitting in my documents (or rather in my _folder of shame_ ) forever. And no, it's not about zombies ;)
> 
> Maybe one day, I'll be motivated enough to actually write this.


	19. can i hold your hand?

Daryl is hopelessly terrible at pretending to be her boyfriend. She told him it needed to be realistic, otherwise Ed would never buy it and leave her alone.

 

So far, Daryl has done nothing but awkwardly stand next to her and let her introduce him as her boyfriend.

 

_Can I hold your hand?_ he asks eventually, the tips of his ears tinted red.

 

She wants to groan in frustration. Instead, she cups his face in her hands and kisses him on the mouth, swallowing his surprised yelp.

 

She doesn't see a hint of Ed for the rest of the night.


	20. you can borrow mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a follow up to chapter eleven _**you can have half**_.

He's writing with the last inch of his pencil. Fingers cramping. He'd told his father that he needs a new one, but he didn't bother. Just emptied another bottle of beer.

 

He'll have to start writing with a crayon soon, but that will make Mrs. Miller be mad at him again.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Carol pushing a brand new pencil at him. _You can borrow mine,_ she mutters, smiling brightly.

 

He has every intention of giving it back.

 

But later, at home, he turns it around and finds his name scribbled onto the side.


	21. you might like this

It was a stupid idea. What was he thinking?

 

(thought she'd remember, that's what. thought she'd smile the way she did then.)

 

He wants to turn and run but he can't. Not when she sits up in bed, her face pale and her cheeks gleaming as the fever finally grants her some respite.

 

_What's that?_ she asks, pointing at what he's half-hiding behind his back.

 

He swallows. Nervously holds out the vase he found downstairs. The sun reflecting off the familiar white flower.

 

_Just thought.... Thought_ _you might like this_ _,_ he mutters.

 

(doesn't matter it's made of paper.)

 

She smiles.


	22. it's not heavy. i'm stronger than i look.

Going to IKEA ain't his favorite thing in the world. All the cushions, candles and vases – that's Carol's thing, not his. He follows her around, grabs what she tells him to.

 

Mostly, he's lost in thought.

 

Until...

 

_Woah, lemme get that!_ He just caught eye of Carol trying to pull a huge plant off a shelf, and he can already see her tumbling backwards.

 

_It's not heavy_ _,_ she insists, grunting with the effort. _I'm stronger than I look._

 

He doesn't doubt it.

 

When they get back to the car and he offers to load it up, Carol doesn't refuse.


	23. i'll wait

Her skin feels silky soft under his fingertips. So much softer than he ever imagined. Her sweet lips graze his pulse point, whispering his name.

 

Slowly, her hands roam his chest. Find the buttons of his shirt. Tease them.

 

He tenses. Swallows.

 

Wants her more than anything. But he's not ready for her to see him, so close. Deep down, he's still afraid she'll be disgusted.

 

She hums quietly. Presses a kiss to his cheek. _It's all right,_ she reassures him. Burrows into his embrace. _I'll wait._ He shudders against her. Feels weak and raw and vulnerable. _We can wait._


	24. just because

He wakes up to two soft hands gliding up the insides of his thighs. His eyes still heavy with sleep, he barely makes out her silhouette in the semi-darkness of dawn. Her lips feathering sweet kisses over his hipbone.

 

Hips draw off the mattress, fingers curling into the sheets. _Fuck!_ he hisses when she curls her hand around him – hard and throbbing even before she woke him. _Why?_

 

She's never done this before. He never asked. Never would have.

 

_Just because_ _,_ she whispers, and when her lips close around him his eyes squeeze shut.

 

He sees nothing but stars.


	25. look both ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow up to chapter one _**pull over. let me drive for awhile.**_

There's a bounce to Sophia's step, strawberry ice cream all over her lips and chin as she devours it. Daryl grins down at her, grasps her hand a little tighter as a car speeds past them.

 

It's a perfect day. Powder blue sky, the sun kissing their skin. Seagulls singing up ahead, the air fresh from the ocean beyond the rows of colorful houses holding shops. Carol meets his gaze, their little baby boy cradled against her chest with his green hat.

 

He stops at a crossing. _Look both ways_ _,_ he reminds Sophia and she nods, humming a cheerful tune.


	26. i'm sorry. i didn't mean to.

_How could you do that?_ she cries, her desperate voice amplified in the small cell. _Do you have any idea how scared I was?_

 

Two fists hit his chest, over and over until her forehead comes to rest against his breastbone in defeat. She's sobbing, her body trembling.

 

_I'm sorry_ _,_ he murmurs, curling his arms tightly around her. The blood that coats him soaks into her clean clothes, but she doesn't seem to care. _I didn't mean to._

 

It's little reassurance. If he'd died out there, what's it matter if he willingly took the risk?

 

He'd be gone either way.


	27. try some

_Smells good in here._

 

The stairs creak when Daryl comes down, his hair still damp from his shower. Flipping the cookies on their cooling rack, Carol smiles at him. The blush it causes makes her stomach flutter.

 

Judith is clapping excitedly where she sits in the middle of the kitchen island.

 

_Try some_ _,_ Carol says, breaking a piece off a cookie and holding it out for Daryl. He moans as he chews it, eyes fluttering closed.

 

_And?_

 

He's just about to answer when Abraham marches past, boasting a grin.

 

_Pretty sure that ain't the only cookie he wants to eat._


	28. drive safely

They've been planning this run for well over a month. Almost a dozen of them are going, all gathered in the prison yard. Preparing. Loading trucks with weapons and supplies.

 

Daryl is perched on his bike, waiting.

 

Her steps are slow. She feels sick. He looks up, sees her. Smiles. _Hey._

 

Silence. _Drive safely_ _,_ she says – his brows crease. _Just... be safe._ It's a breathless whisper.

 

Daryl nods. Looks away. Pondering something.

 

_Nine lives, remember?_ he says then, prompting a smile to curl her lips. She leans in. Presses a gentle kiss to his forehead.

 

_Come back to me._


	29. well, what do you want to do?

He can't believe she actually managed to drag him to the damn carnival. But _fuck_ , she'd smiled and pleaded with those big, blue eyes of hers and he's weak. Can't tell her no.

 

She's got her arm linked with his, the neon lights reflecting on her pale skin. Music blasts through the night, people pushing past them, children laughing.

 

_Well, what do you want to do?_ he asks, making peace with his fate.

 

She takes a look around, then she tugs at his arm. _Cotton candy first._

 

He never liked the stuff. But _fuck,_ it tastes good on her lips.


	30. one more chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow up to chapter fifteen _**i made your favorite**_

Daryl closes the book, stifling a yawn. _One more chapter_ _,_ his son pleads, eyes wide and round. His twin sister nods eagerly, bouncing on Daryl's lap. All red hair and freckled skin. Just like her momma.

 

Sophia has already dozed off, breathing evenly, clutching her doll.

 

_No tonight, little guy._ That earns him a pout.

 

A bubbling sound fills the room and Daryl looks up to see Carol standing in the door, their little baby girl propped up on her hip. _Dada!_

 

His eyes meet Carol's, her hand gently cradling the slight swell of her stomach.

 

_Okay, just one more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's terribly impractical and poor Carol and Daryl - but something about them meeting when Sophia is still little and then having 500 kids of their own makes me very happy :)


	31. don't worry about me

_I ain't going!_ Daryl insists, grasping her hand tightly. He's ignoring Rick, standing in the door. They need more people for this run.

 

Carol sighs, exhausted. Leaning her head back against the pillow. _Daryl, it's all right,_ she croaks, her voice weak. _Don't worry about me._ She tries to force herself to smile, but she feels drowsy from all the pain medication.

 

_No. Ain't leavin' ya._

 

It would be sweet if they weren't so low on supplies. She hates to see him leave.

 

His thumb brushes over her knuckles. _Don't make me leave ya._ This time, it's a broken plead.


	32. it looks good on you

He could get used to this. Sitting on the porch with a glass of lemonade, boots kicked off. Arms sore from tending to their own little garden. Dog curled up in the sun, tail waggling as he dreams.

 

Easy to forget about the way the world really is.

 

The backdoor to the little yellow house opens and he feels her eyes on him.

 

_You look happy,_ she says, putting down a bowl of berries. Lips curling into a smile. _It looks good on you._

 

He reaches for her hand. Kisses her knuckles.

 

He never knew happiness until he met her.


	33. close your eyes and hold out your hands

Kid's strung tight as a bow string, his present hidden behind her back.

 

_Close your eyes and hold out your hands_ _,_ she whispers, rocking back and forth on her heels. Over her shoulder, Daryl meets Carol's gaze, a smile curling her lips. He does as he's told. A second later, he feels something solid and cold in his palms.

 

_You can look._

 

His heart skips a beat when he sees the mug. _world's best dad_ printed on it.

 

Sophia looks at him with big, round eyes.

 

_Thanks, kid,_ he croaks, blinking away tears before wrapping her up in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daryl needs [a cheesy mug like this.](http://imgur.com/rwKoaIv)


	34. that's okay. i bought two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow up to chapter twenty nine _**well, what do you want to do?**_

_So, I guess you like them?_ Carol asks, voice raised above the music and screeches from people on the roller coasters. Eyebrows disappearing under the curls of her hair.

 

Bashfully, he looks down at the nearly empty bag of roasted almonds in his hand – the one not linked with hers. She bought them earlier, trying to convince him they were the best thing. He hated having to admit she'd been right all along.

 

_Sorry,_ he mutters, feeling like an ass for eating so many of them.

 

But Carol just smiles and leans into him. _That's okay. I bought two._


	35. after you

You're joking, right?

 

Ain't a joke.

 

How did it get in there?

 

Left the window open all night.

 

Fantastic. How big is it?

 

Least _this_ big. Don't go rolling them eyes, ain't shittin' ya.

 

What am I supposed to do?

 

Dunno. Make sure it don't run out here while I.... kill it?

 

Well, let's go spider hunting.

 

After you.

 

Seriously?

 

What?

 

You're letting _me_ go in first?

 

Ain't like it's dangerous.

 

Of course. Since when are you scared of spiders?

 

Ain't scared. 's just... big.

 

Let's get this over with, I'm hung- _Oh._ Daryl...

 

Happy anniversary.

 

Thought you forgot.

 

_Never._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll let you imagine what the surprise is ;)


	36. we'll figure it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow up to chapter fifteen _**i made your favorite**_ and set before chapter thirty _**one more chapter**_.

_I don't know how this could even happen again,_ Carol murmurs, her head resting against his chest. His hand has slipped underneath her blouse, fingers tracing the plane of her stomach, soft and smooth except for the small scar that he knows he'll find if he dips further down.

 

They'd been so careful. Four kids had been more than either of them ever planned, but they'd been welcome surprises. Now, though, he feels more overwhelmed than ever before.

 

_We'll figure it out_ _,_ he whispers, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. Holding her tight. Making it a promise.


	37. can i kiss you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow up to chapter three _**no, no, it's my treat**_

His hand is calloused and warm when he cups her cheek. Draws his thumb over tears that stain her skin. Close enough for her to feel the warmth of his breath on her parted lips.

 

It's dark in the parking lot of the diner where they meet every week. A broken streetlight flickering at the corner.

 

_Can I kiss you?_ he whispers, low and breakable. Eyes fixed on her lips rather than her eyes. She knows how much it must have cost him to ask.

 

His forehead falls against hers in relief when she breathes a desperate yet fearful _yes_.


	38. i like your laugh

_I like the crunch of snow,_ she whispers, face cloaked in shadows.

 

He thinks for a moment, staring at the concrete ceiling of her cell. _I like the leafs when it's windy._

 

_The rustling?_

 

He nods, turns to her. Sees the outline of a smile.

 

_I like... those little noises Judith makes when she sleeps. Reminds me of..._ She trails off into silence, grief woven into her words.

 

His hand seeks out hers against his better judgment. Their fingers entwining. He squeezes, still wishing he could have found her little girl alive.

 

_I like your laugh,_ he whispers, heart thundering.


	39. don't cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a follow up to chapter five _**i'll walk you home**_

_I feel so stupid,_ Carol sighs, arms curled around herself as they walk down the empty street. It's a quaint neighborhood and nobody is awake anymore – all the houses dark and lifeless.

 

She looks pretty tonight, even more than usual. But it hurts knowing she put in so much effort to look nice for that Peletier dick.

 

Her only reward are the tears now brimming in her eyes.

 

_Hey,_ _don't cry_ _,_ Daryl murmurs, shyly resting his hand against her back. The leather of his jacket feels smooth. _He ain't worth it._

 

Carol sniffles, looks up at him.

 

_I know._


	40. i made this for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a follow up to chapter one pull over, _**let me drive for a while**_ and chapter twenty five _**look both ways**_

Carol feels like her heart is swelling beyond capacity. Tears well in her eyes, her lips curled into a smile.

 

_I made this for you_ _,_ Sophia whispers softly to her little brother, bend over his crib. His tiny, chubby hands are reaching out for the mobile she made for him – butterflies and lady bugs swaying above his face.

 

Oblivious to the audience, Sophia presses a kiss to her brother’s forehead – wispy hair curling there. _I'll always protect you._

 

Daryl's hand presses against the small of Carol's back then, his chin resting against her shoulder.

 

It's a perfect moment.


	41. go back to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a follow up to chapter thirty six _**we'll figure it out**_

It's the third time she's crawled out of bed tonight, and he's starting to worry.

 

_Y'all right?_ he asks, wide awake, when she comes back, hand pressed against her lower back.

 

She nods, slips back under the covers. _I'm fine,_ she reassures him, but she looks tense. _Go back to sleep._

 

He couldn't, even if he tried. Not while knowing she won't find any rest.

 

_Come 'ere,_ he murmurs, and she follows eagerly. Turns around and lets him wrap himself around her. His hand resting on the swell of her stomach. _Can't sleep?_

 

She sighs, her hand finding his.

 

_No._


	42. is this okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a follow up to chapter thirty seven _**can I kiss you?**_

She never knew what it meant to make love. Only knew pain and humiliation.

 

She finds out now with this man she doesn't love. _Can't_ love. Barely knows.

 

But she knows enough.

 

Warm and shy hands explore her. Touch her like it's his pleasure rather than hers. Soft lips kissing every inch of her.

 

Tender and intimate. Doesn't suit this shabby motel room.

 

He pushes into her, her body still trembling from the release he gave her. Looking deep into her eyes. _Is this okay?_ he asks, breathless and strained.

 

She wants to cry because it can never be okay.


	43. i picked these for you

_The fuck's this?_

 

Daryl holds up the red, fluffy socks, inspecting them with creased brows.

 

Leaning against the door frame of his cell, Carol bites back her grin. _I picked these for you,_ she explains. The others had brought in a truck load of new clothes from their run, and she'd been tasked with sorting them out.

 

When she'd stumbled upon a dozen pairs of fluffy socks, she'd snagged some for Daryl.

 

_The hell 'm I supposed to do with 'em?_

 

She rolls her eyes. _Wear them._

 

He snorts, but she doesn't miss the slight, shy smile curling his lips.


	44. i'll drive you to the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a follow up to chapter forty two _**is this okay?**_

She's broken and battered on his doorstep. Lips cracked and bleeding. A string of bruises around her throat, purple tinting her swollen cheekbone like watercolor. Her body arched forward in pain he can imagine too well. Drenched from the midnight rain. Shivering.

 

Limply, she falls into his arms. Shuddering. Sobbing. Telling him she's afraid.

 

_I'll drive you to the hospital,_ he whispers, biting back his own anger. Pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

 

Vigorously, she shakes her head. _Please. No._

 

He understands.

 

Knows the fear that nobody will believe her. That it will only make things worse.


	45. what do you want to watch?

Carol's bare feet land in his lap when she makes herself comfortable on the sofa.

 

_What do you want to watch?_ she asks, wriggling around and tossing some popcorn into her mouth.

 

His eyes are drawn to the pale skin of her collarbone that's revealed where her oversized shirt slid down her shoulder. Creamy and soft. At least he thinks it's soft.

 

_Eh,_ he stutters, trying to come up with something.

 

_My parents won't be home until after midnight, so everything goes,_ she chuckles, lightly nudging his thigh with her heel.

 

The twinkle in her eyes makes him blush.

 

_Stop._


	46. you can go first

She never expected a honeymoon. Had been shocked when Daryl surprised her after the reception with packed bags and dangling keys.

 

Now, she doesn't waste a second worrying about how much this cost, whether or not Sophia is brushing her teeth while she's with Andrea.

 

She never felt this relaxed.

 

_You can go first_ _,_ Daryl whispers in her ear. Candle light flickers, the room filled with the scent of bath oils. Above the tub, the large windows face the woods, bathed in the rosy glow of sunset.

 

Sinking into the hot water, Carol wonders if this isn't all a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for visuals: [this is the bathroom](https://imgur.com/a/9wIDj)


	47. did you get my letter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a follow up to chapter two _**it reminded me of you**_

She missed him so much. So much more than words could say – words that would only embarrass him anyway.

 

_Did you get my letter?_ she asks instead, and he nods. Lingers. His eyes flickering down to her lips for the most fleeting moment like he wants to kiss her.

 

She so badly wishes that he would.

 

Her hand finds his warm cheek. Feels the roughness of his stubble. He's grown up. Looks stronger than he did when she left. But just as gentle. She looks at the flower again, her heart feeling heavy.

 

_Carol..._

 

Calloused fingers find her own.


	48. i'll do it for you

She's growing weaker, the fever running high. He wishes she didn't have to suffer like this, wishes he was brave enough to-

 

By now, she can barely hold her eyes open. Cradled against his chest, she fades. Her blood still coating his hands from when he tore the walker off her shoulder.

 

Too late.

 

Too late now.

 

_Please,_ she whispers, weak fingers ghosting down his arm until they find the gun holstered to his belt. _Let me._

 

Tears trail down his dusty cheeks.

 

_I'll do it,_ he promises, pressing his lips to her gleaming forehead. _I'll do it for you_ _._


	49. call me when you get home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a follow up to chapter twelve _**take my jacket, it's cold outside**_

A part of her wants to ask him to come inside. For a coffee. For a glass of wine. Any excuse. But she'll know what will happen if she asks and he agrees. Can feel the magnetic pull deep in her core and so she bites back the question.

 

_Call me when you get home?_

 

He nods, all open blue eyes and fidgeting fingers.

 

She doesn't want the night to end and it makes her heart flutter excitedly that he seems just as reluctant to let her go.

 

_Good night, Daryl,_ she whispers, pressing a light kiss to his cheek.


	50. i think you're beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a follow up to chapter twenty three _**i'll wait**_

Her soft hands feel like heaven on his marred skin. Featherlight and gentle, she maps him out with curiosity. Warm lips ghosting over his many scars, old and new, ragged and deep.

 

He's tense, hands curled into the fresh sheets. Shudders when her hand slips around to his front, nails scraping through the thin line of hair below his navel.

 

_Carol-_ he chokes, eyes squeezed shut. Still on the brink of running from her.

 

She hums, presses her bare chest against his back. _I think you're beautiful,_ she whispers, kissing him between his shoulder blades.

 

He wants to believe her.


	51. are you sure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a follow up to chapter thirty four _**that's okay. i bought two.**_

Why's the line so fuckin' long?

 

It's the biggest ride they have here.

 

Great.

 

We don't have to do this, you know?

 

We're doin' it.

 

It's okay to be afraid of roller coasters.

 

Ain't afraid o' nothin'.

 

Are you _sure_?

 

Yes.

 

We could go eat that pizza you wanted. Or the Spooky House. Lori said they've got zombies in there.

 

Ya wanna go on this thing or not?

 

I do, but I can see that you don't want to.

 

I wanna.

 

You're a terrible liar.

 

Well, we're goin' anyway.

 

You can hold my hand if it gets too scary.

 

_Stop_.


	52. have fun

Daryl presses a quick kiss to her lips.

 

_I'll see you on Monday,_ she whispers, feeling an unbearable tug in her chest. She wants to go on this trip with Lori and the girls – they've been planning it for over a year. But leaving him and Sophia behind is harder than she expected. Even just for a few days.

 

His hand lifts to brush his thumb over her cheekbone, a smile curling his lips. _Have fun,_ he murmurs, nudging the tip of his nose against hers. _We'll be fine here._

 

_Call me if anything is wrong?_

 

_Course,_ he promises.


	53. sit down. i'll get it.

She's exhausted. He can tell even though she is so skilled at hiding it.

 

The council meeting, kitchen duty, finishing the food inventory, teaching the kids and helping out with getting the old offices ready as common rooms. She probably didn't take a moment for herself all day.

 

She's in her pajamas now, running a brush through her hair, expression weary in the milky mirror on the cell's wall. _I forgot to put out the breakfast list for tomorrow,_ she sighs then, already heading towards the door.

 

But his hand on her arm stops her. _Sit down, I'll get it._

 


	54. i made reservations

_Put on something nice,_ Daryl says, biting back a smirk. He's drumming his fingers against the counter, the car keys waiting.

 

_How nice?_ Carol asks, a little perplexed by this surprise he has cooked up. She'd come home expecting to throw some pasta together and cuddle up with him on the couch. Not this sudden adventure spirit.

 

_That red dress,_ Daryl suggests and Carol's eyes widen a little. It's her best one. A spontaneous buy which she almost regrets because she's only worn it once. _I made reservations,_ he explains then, and that only makes this all the more curious.


	55. i don't mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a follow up to chapter forty nine _**call me when you get home**_

_You really don't have to do all this,_ Carol says, her voice heavy with guilt as she takes a look around the room. Fresh paint coats the walls, sunlight streaming through the open window. Daryl is still busy, running the pain roll over the ceiling, making it new.

 

_I don't mind._ He shrugs, paint splatters on his face and hands, all the way down his exposed arms.

 

She feels bad for this. Feels like she's taking advantage of his kindness. They haven't known each other for long and yet here he is, helping her without asking for anything in return.


	56. it bings out your eyes

_I ain't wearin' this,_ Daryl grunts, tossing the blue shirt back onto the shelf. Carol rolls her eyes, picking it back up again if only to fold it properly.

 

_Why not?_ she asks, smoothing out the soft fabric, convinced it would look perfect on him. _It brings out your eyes._

 

He rolls the eyes in question, arms crossed in front of his chest. Going shopping with him is never the definition of a good time, but he's especially grumpy now that Glenn and Maggie's wedding forces him into formal wear.

 

_Well,_ Carol groans. _You're going to have to wear something._


	57. there is enough room for both of us

He's grateful they found shelter. Keeps getting colder every day and it ain't wise to spend the nights outside anymore. Walkers ain't the biggest threat out there anymore.

 

He just wishes it was more than a cramped, rundown hunting cabin. It doesn't do much to keep out the cold but it's dry and it ain't windy. Better than nothing.

 

Carol's spreading out her sleeping bag on the stripped, rusty bed. No pillows or blankets to be found. He's draping his own over the floor, but that earns him raised eyebrows from her.

 

_There is enough room for both of us._


	58. you don't have to say anything

_'m sorry,_ he sobs, hands curled tightly into her shirt. She feels his blunt nails biting into her skin. He's trembling. Wet cheeks and choked breaths. _'m so sorry, I don't-_

 

Her arms wrap around him. Holds him against her, cheek pressed to her heart. _It's okay,_ she whispers, holding back her tears. _You don't have to say anything._

 

It's forgiveness he seeks from her but there is nothing to forgive.

 

He smells like blood. It coats his hands, staining her shirt. It crusts in his hair when she runs her fingers through it soothingly.

 

It's everywhere.

 

It's too much.


	59. wow

Carol's heart stutters. Her hands are sweaty, curled tightly around the colorful, wildflower bouquet. Her stomach is doing somersaults beneath her wedding dress. Thin straps against pale, freckled shoulders, a fluttering skirt kissing her bare feet.

 

_Wow,_ Sophia gasps, mouth open.

 

Carol smiles fondly, looking at herself in the mirror. A flower pinned into the silver curls of her hair. Pearls dripping from her ears. A single tear threatens to spill over.

 

_You look like a princess, Mommy,_ Sophia exclaims, twirling the wide skirt of her own powder blue dress.

 

She doesn't admit it, but Carol feels like one, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever written an actual Caryl wedding. This is officially a tragedy.
> 
> For visuals:
> 
> [this is Carol's wedding dress](https://imgur.com/bvaP4FB)   
>  [this is the bouquet](https://imgur.com/zFpTkuJ)   
>  [and this is Sophia's dress](https://imgur.com/izmXRK1)


	60. happy birthday

She's breathless, a smile still curling her lips when Daryl catches them in a kiss. Loosely, her hands curl around his neck, running her fingers through the strands of his hair, drawing a low groan from him.

 

His body shudders, the hand on her hip pressing into her more demandingly. Taking a bold step forward, she traps him between the wall and her body, her blood singing at the taste of his tongue.

 

But then he pulls away, just enough to press his forehead to hers.

 

_Happy birthday,_ he murmurs hoarsely, slipping something small into the palm of her hand.


	61. i'll pick you up after work

She'd been teasing when she asked him out on a date. She wants to. Badly. But she'd been afraid he'd run for the hills if she ever actually dared to make a move. He's too skittish, too insecure.

 

He'd blushed and stuttered but then he'd agreed.

 

The last thing she thought she'd be doing today was making date plans with Daryl.

 

_I'll pick you up after work,_ he mutters when everything is settled, chewing on his thumbnail.

 

Her stomach flutters and she can't help herself. Reaches out to take his hand and give it a squeeze.

 

Just barely, he smiles.


	62. it can wait until tomorrow

She's halfway out of bed by the time he catches her elbow in a light grasp. _It can wait until tomorrow,_ he murmurs, voice thick with fatigue. It's been a long day. His limbs aching. All he wants is to wrap himself around her, feel her against him, and fall asleep.

 

Carol sighs, her bare feet hovering just above the ground. _I should do it now,_ she insists, but he can hear the exhaustion in her own voice. Sees the tension in her shoulders even with nothing but the moonlight filtering in through a crack in the curtains.

 

_Come 'ere._


	63. cross my heart and hope to die

_And you can't tell your momma. 's meant to be a surprise, all right?_

 

Sophia nods dramatically. _I won't._

 

_Promise?_

 

_Cross my heart and hope to die,_ she promises, looking mighty serious for someone so tiny.

 

Daryl trusts the kid. Knows she won't go running to Carol and spoil everything – not when she's almost more excited than he is. Probably not as nervous, though, judging by the way she's bouncing eagerly up and down on her heels.

 

He needs her for this to work out.

 

_Think she's gonna like it?_

 

A smile curls her lips. _She will love it._


	64. it's two sugars, right?

She's nervous. He's never seen her this nervous before. Fingers trembling as she pours the steaming coffee into two mug. Spilling a little onto the pristine granite counter top.

 

This whole house is picture perfect. Shiny, polished. Nothing an inch out of its place. Just like her. Pale blue sweater with pearl-adorned buttons. Floral blouse underneath.

 

Nothing like the girl he remembers. The girl with the unruly auburn curls and the wide smile.

 

_It's two sugars, right?_ she asks, still facing away from him.

 

He's surprised she still remembers.

 

It's been so long since they've seen each other, after all.


	65. i'll help you study

_No, y'ain't stayin',_ Daryl insists, gently nudging Carol away from him. She's persistent, though, nuzzling her face into the side of his neck, tracing her hand over his stomach and chest, up and down.

 

_I'll help you study,_ she breathes, all warm, damp and sweet against his prickling skin. His hands grip the textbook on car engines tight, knuckles white.

 

_Yeah, I bet ya gonna do just that,_ he mutters, biting back a groan when her hand trails low on his abdomen.

 

His exam is three days away. He needs to pull his shit together. _Y'ain't stayin'._

 

_Oh, I am._


	66. stay over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a follow up to chapter fifty five _**i don't mind**_

She feels boneless. Every inch of her skin still tingling. Everything seems malleable in a way she never knew.

 

Daryl's arm curls around her, pulls her into his side. His naked body warm and solid. Chest heaving with each breath.

 

Maybe they should have waited longer. Maybe she shouldn't ever want this again. Thing is, she never _wanted_ this before. It's never _been_ like this before. Never.

 

_Stay over,_ she breathes against his shoulder, splaying her fingers over his chest where his heart beats heavily. Softly, she presses her lips to his skin.

 

His hand finds her cheek. _All right._


	67. i did the dishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a prequel to chapter fifteen **_i made your favorite_** and its follow ups (chapter 30, 36, 41)

There are puddles of water all over the tiled floor. Bits of foam sticking to the cabinets, the chairs, the counter.

 

_What happened here?_ Carol asks on a gasp, frozen in the doorway to the kitchen, the bags of groceries nearly falling from her hands.

 

Sophia stands in the middle of the mess, wearing an apron that's so big it all but swallows her. Smiling brightly. _I did the dishes_ _, Mommy._

 

The baby chooses that exact moment to start fussing in her stroller, and she can hear the twins wreaking havoc upstairs.

 

_Where's Daryl?_

 

_There was a flood upstairs._

 

_Upstairs?!_


	68. i bought you a ticket

She's been going on about it for weeks. The damn ballet show.

 

Pretentious crap. Something for fancy folks.

 

But her eyes light up every time they pass the old theater, her fingers around his fluttering in excitement.

 

He doesn't get it, knows he won't enjoy it. The music, the dance, the people watching with sticks up their asses, the suit he'll have to wear. But there’s nothing he cherishes more than a smile on Carol's face.

 

And God, is it bright when he hands her the envelope for her birthday. Shimmering with hope and disbelief.

 

_I bought you a ticket._


	69. you didn't have to ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _au where they never left the farm_

It's getting colder. A chill in the air.

 

He finds her by the lake. Feet dangling above the water. Looking at the sky. The knife he'd given her sparkling in the sunlight.

 

The others hadn't been sure where she was. Nobody pays much attention to her nowadays. Not since her little girl walked out of that barn.

 

But _he_ does. Can hardly go a minute without worrying about her.

 

_Can I?_ he asks, not surprised that she heard him coming.

 

She nods and he sits down by her side. Looks up at the blue sky. _You didn't have to ask._


	70. you're warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a follow up to chapter forty seven _**did you get my letter?**_

She's all wrapped up in him. Arms curled around his torso, face tucked into the crook of his shoulder. Thin. Almost frail in his arms.

 

She smells like vanilla and peaches, sweet and inviting. Familiar.

 

She breathes slowly. Evenly. Damp against his prickling skin.

 

She hums when he runs his hand up and down her back, feeling the ridges of her spine beneath her shirt, fingers sifting through the curls of her hair.

 

_You're warm,_ she whispers, the sound of her voice familiar and reassuring, settling like a warm buzz in the pit of his stomach.

 

God, he loves her.


	71. no reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a follow up to chapter sixty six _**stay over**_

He never felt like this before. Never wanted to be around another person as much as he wants to be around her.

 

Every waking minute he'd love to spend with Carol. Just to talk to her, listen to her, watch her smile and feel her touch. All night long he wants to kiss her and make love to her, listen to her breathy moans and needy whimpers.

 

She makes him feel like a million bucks for the first time in his life.

 

 

 

She brings him lunch to work one day. Wearing a smile.

 

_Why?_

 

She kisses him softly. _No reason._


	72. i'll meet you halfway

_Gonna check out the front, ya check the back. I'll meet you halfway._

 

Carol nods, clutching the knife he gave her so long ago. She wears it differently than she did back then. With more confidence and less fear.

 

She's just as capable of defending herself as he is. He made sure of that. Taught her what he could during those months on the road. The rest came naturally to her – but at a great cost.

 

But she's still here. That's all that matters now.

 

When she turns to head out back, he reaches for her elbow.

 

_Stay safe._


	73. take mine

Sophia's shivering even under three layers of blankets, and it hurts to watch the little girl's lips turn blue from across the storage unit. None of the others pay them much attention, too busy freezing to death themselves.

 

He can barely feel his hands or feet anymore at this point. But eventually, he can't take the sight of her shivering like a leaf anymore.

 

_Take mine_ _._ He offers them his own threadbare blanket and Carol takes it, lips trembling.

 

He's about to head back when she speaks quietly.

 

_Daryl?_ Her blue eyes full of concern. _Stay with us?_

 

 

 

He does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I written a drabble for a _sophia lives_ scenario already? I can't remember...


	74. we can share

_We can share._

 

Carol suggests it like it's nothing at all, like sharing a tiny fucking tent with her is no big deal. It might not be to her, but it is to him.

 

He never should have come along to this damn trip in the first place, and nobody had told him they'd stay the night. Had been ready to sleep by the bonfire when Carol made the suggestion.

 

Now, he's standing there like an idiot, mouth open, eyes wide.

 

Shane claps him on the shoulder then, startling him out of his trance.

 

_Ya gonna get laid tonight, man._


	75. i was just thinking about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a follow up to chapter sixty four **_it's two sugars, right?_**

He tries to remember the very last time he ever saw her. When they said goodbye so long ago. Both of them younger. And Carol, at least, much happier.

 

 _I was just thinking 'bout ya,_ he admits, hands curled around the steaming cup of coffee.

 

She sits across from him at the kitchen island. Tapping her fingertips against the smooth counter top. He can see the indentation of a wedding ring that is nowhere to be found. On the white wall, photographs of a little girl smile back at him. Shy and fragile-looking.

 

Carol doesn't reply. Just sighs heavily.

 

Weary.


	76. i want you to have this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow up to chapter seventy three _**take mine**_

Kid looks scared all the time. Trembles. Whimpers. Jolts at the slightest noise.

 

He can't blame her.

 

But it ain't practical. Not in this world. She survived out there in the woods but what if he hadn't found her so quickly?

 

He shudders at the thought.

 

 

 

She forces herself to smile politely when he crouches down in front of her by the fire. _I want ya to have this._ With trembling fingers, she takes the knife he offers.

 

_Thank you._ Bottom lip trembling as she speaks.

 

 

 

Later that night, Carol presses a kiss to his cheek. Repeating her daughter’s words.


	77. call me if you need anything

All he wanted was to get away from Merle. The trailer. The drugs. The booze. The girls he brought home.

 

The ad had sounded promising. A cabin up in the mountains, cradled against the cliffs and a lake. Quiet. No neighbors. The rent was decent enough, too.

 

And it _is_ perfect. But he can hardly pay attention to that.

 

_Call me if you need anything,_ Carol – the owner – says with a smile. Hand on the door handle. Signed papers clutched against her chest. She's pretty. Silver hair and freckled skin. Friendly with a bright smile.

 

He's so screwed.


	78. do you want to come too?

It's still hours before dawn when she decides to give up her weak attempt at finding sleep. Slipping on her boots, she quietly makes her way downstairs.

 

Daryl is sitting on the front porch, not even dressed for sleep. Not even trying. Alexandria is quiet and serene, the smoke from his cigarette catching the moonlight.

 

_Can't sleep?_ he asks, knowing it's her without looking at her.

 

He looks so tired. His shoulders tense. Out of place.

 

_I was going to take a walk._ He tosses the cigarette away. Wipes his hands on his thighs. _Do you want to come too?_


	79. i'll still be here when you're ready

They have wasted so much time already.

 

So, when she's the one to tense and back up, shudder with old fears and insecurities, haunted by memories of pain and humiliation, she cries. Is so disappointed and frustrated.

 

Half-naked and embarrassed she pulls her knees to her chest. Spills her own tears over her skin. It wasn't meant to be like this. Not with him.

 

_I'm sorry,_ she sobs. Breathless.

 

Daryl gently cradles her against his chest. Presses a kiss to her temple.

 

_Please don't leave._

 

He hums. Shakes his head. _Ain't goin' nowhere._ _I'll still be here when you're ready._

 


	80. is your seat belt on?

A family trip is uncharted ground. But so is his entire life since he met Carol.

 

They're all packed up in the truck, a cheerful tune humming on the radio, the sky a perfect shade of powder blue.

 

He's goddamned nervous. Heart beating a frantic rhythm against his rib-cage. Carol is in the passenger seat, checking their route on her phone one last time.

 

_Kid?_ _Is your seat belt on?_ he asks, looking at Sophia in the backseat. She's got her purple, sparkly sunglasses on and is reading the map of the amusement park they're heading to.

 

_Yes, dad- Daryl._

 


	81. sweet dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a follow up to chapter seventy one _**no reason**_

She's killing him.

 

The way she's kissing him, languid and deep. Those needy whimpers. It's more than he can take. Breasts flush against his chest, a leg hitched around his thigh, grinding herself against him right here on her front porch.

 

She's gone mad.

 

_Fuck-_ he hisses when she pulls away, pressing a kiss to his jaw. Running her hand down his chest and grazing the buckle of his belt.

 

A smirk curls her lips. _Sweet dreams_ _,_ she whispers, suckling on his pulse point and then his arms are empty and she's slipping through her front door with a wink.

 


	82. i was in the neighborhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a follow up to chapter seventy seven **_call me if you need anything_**

He's fresh out of the shower when there's a knock on the door. Nobody ever knocks on the damn door. He ain't even got any neighbors.

 

_Wait a minute!_ he hollers, putting on boxers and the first shirt he can find and heading to the cabin's front door.

 

It's Carol. Holding a plate of cookies, wearing a pretty red dress and a wide smile that falters when he opens the door. Her eyes flickering down to his chest and damn it, why did he pick a _white_ shirt?

 

_I- eh,_ she stutters for a moment. _I was in the neighborhood._

 


	83. stay there. i'm coming to get you.

His phone rings in the middle of the night.

 

Carol groans as she's torn from a deep sleep, slightly disoriented. The room is pitch black except for the phone's blue glow.

 

_Kid? Y'all right?_ Daryl says sleepily, and Carol is instantly on alert, sitting up straight. Watching Daryl with wide eyes as he talks to Sophia. Faintly, she can hear her daughter's panicked voice on the other end of the line.

 

_What is it?_ she mouths nervously, but Daryl doesn't reply.

 

_Stay there,_ he orders Sophia instead, already half on his way out of bed. _I'm coming to get you._

 


	84. the key is under the mat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a follow up to chapter eighty one **_sweet dreams_**

Miss ya.

 

I miss you, too. Can you come over after work?

 

Gotta work late.

 

I don't mind. Unless you're too ti-

 

Wanna see ya. Just don't know how late it's gonna be. Don't wanna wake ya girl.

 

The key is under the mat.

 

Carol, that ain't a safe place, anyone could-

 

I'm putting it there for you.

 

Oh. Right. Good. I mean- Good.

 

You can keep it if you want to.

 

Ya want me to have a key?

 

I do. Daryl?

 

Sorry. 's just... Didn't expect that.

 

Do you want it?

 

Hell, yes I do. I eh-

 

I know.

 


	85. it doesn't bother me

He's kissing every inch of her skin. His hands are mapping her out head to toe. He's _learning_ her, and she never imagined it could feel this good.

 

And she has imaged it often.

 

She can't get enough of his warm skin against her own, is starved for his touch. For him.

 

He's hard against her thigh, bucking into her with the most mesmerizing groans.

 

But he doesn't move any further.

 

_What's wrong?_

 

He's shy. Blushes. Hides his face in the crook of her neck. _Ain't ever done this before._

 

She smiles softly, kisses his temple. _It doesn't bother me._

 


	86. you're important too

She thinks he doesn't notice. But he does.

 

He knows she gives some of her food to Lori.

 

He knows she offered up her place by the fire to Beth.

 

 

He tells her to stop it one day.

 

_Gotta look after yourself,_ he tells her, his face serious. _Stop pretendin' ya don't matter._

 

 

He think she doesn't notice. But she does.

 

She knows he offered her his only blanket.

 

She knows he gave her the last of his rations.

 

 

She takes his hand one day. Offers him a smile.

 

_You're important, too._

 

He doesn't believe her.

 

_You matter to me._

 


	87. i saved you a seat

She's on this train every morning. Reading a book while he stares out the window. Or he's stealing a glimpse of her. Smiling at the pages of her book, and sometimes, smiling at him from a distance.

 

In the two years they've been taking this same train, he's never found the courage to talk to her.

 

Until today.

 

Train's packed because of some convention, bursting with loud, laughing people. All the seats occupied – except the one next to him that he'd defended.

 

When she walks past with a frustrated expression, he catches her elbow.

 

_I saved you a seat._

 


	88. i'll see you later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning: angstfest and implied character deaths ahead

The last time he sees them, it's a morning like any other. Carol's packing strawberries into Sophia's lunchbox, humming along to the song on the radio just like their sleepy little girl.

 

He's late for work. The rain whipping against the window won't help.

 

When he leans in to press a kiss to Carol's cheek, he's quick. Later, he'll wish he'd stayed. Kissed her properly. Called in sick.

 

But he doesn't. Just calls _I'll see you later_ over his shoulder as he heads out.

 

 

 

When the police show up at the shop later that day, his world turns to ashes.

 


	89. i noticed

It's been a shit day. Customers making shit complaints, the damn hood of the old Chewy coming down on his head. Mold on his sandwich. And now it's even worse because he's finally home and Carol is pissed.

 

She pouts in that quiet, subdued way, sighs as she picks at her peas. He's sour and moody and the worst company.

 

Eventually, she drops her fork and looks at him sternly. _I put on lipstick. I made all this. Hell, I shaved my legs._

 

Damn it.

 

He takes her hand. Lifts it until his fingers ghost over her knuckles. _I noticed._

 


	90. you can tell me anything

Sick with worry, she worries her thumbnail between her teeth.

 

He hasn't been to school in three days and she hasn't heard a word from him. Usually, he calls. Tells her he's fine.

 

Not this time.

 

 

As she knocks on his door, she knows he'll be mad at her for coming here. But there's no car in the driveway, the old trailer dark and lifeless.

 

 

In the end, she finds him curled up in bed, barely strong enough to tell her to go away. Biting back her own tears, she wraps him in her arms. _You can tell me anything._

 


	91. i hope you like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a follow up to chapter sixty **_happy birthday_**

It's sweet to see how nervous he is. His cheeks still flushed and his chest heaving with each labored breath. _Hope ya like it_ _,_ he mutters into the crook of her neck.

 

Softly, her fingers ghost over the small box in her hand. If her heart had been racing before then she's pretty sure she's about to faint now.

 

Nervously, yet with a flutter of excitement, she looks down between them.

 

_Daryl-_ she whispers, a question, a plead, an answer all in one. He gives her one quick, bare nod.

 

Tears gather in her eyes when she opens the box.

 


	92. i want you to be happy

_We don't have to,_ she offers for what feels like the hundredth time. Daryl stubbornly shakes his head, but she can see how nervous he is. Scratching the stubble on his chin, wiping his palms on his thighs.

 

_Do it,_ he says hoarsely, nodding at the laptop screen. Her finger hovers over the mouse button. One click away from booking the vacation she always dreamed of.

 

_You sure?_ she asks, needing to be certain. He's never been on a plane before. Is scared beyond belief.

 

He sighs, resting his hand on top of hers. _I want you to be happy._

 


	93. i believe in you

Sophia's breathless little sobs fill the otherwise quiet room. Carol can barely make out more than a head of blonde hair peaking out from Daryl's embrace.

 

Her eyes meet his and he softly shakes his head, hand running up and down their daughter's back as she cries thick tears into his shirt. _Everybody says I can't do it,_ she hiccups, and Carol's heart clenches at the sound. _'cause I'm a girl and 'm so small._

 

_'s bullshit,_ Daryl tells her with a soft, gentle voice that he reserves just for her. _Ya small an' mighty._ _I believe in ya,_ _sweetheart._

 


	94. you can do it

The knife feels cold in her hand. Foreign. Something she'd rather drop than grasp so tightly that her knuckles turn white.

 

He's close behind her, his breath tickling the back of her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. She shouldn't think about him like that. Knows it won't go anywhere, not even if they were somewhere safe.

 

They're not.

 

It's cold and brutal out here, heading from one meager meal to the next.

 

But with him by her side, she always feels a little safer.

 

_You can do it,_ he promises, low and hoarse as the walker slowly approaches.

 


	95. good luck

It's been a while since he's been this nervous. Chewing on his thumbnail, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and his heart pounding relentlessly against his rib cage.

 

Carol knows. Of course she does. Rests a gentle hand on his upper arm as he lingers by the front door of their tiny apartment.

 

It's just a damn job interview. That's what he tries to tell himself repeatedly. But he knows it's so much more than just that. It's a chance to make something of himself. Finally.

 

_Good luck,_ she breathes, pressing her soft lips to his cheek.

 


	96. i brought you an umbrella

It's been raining all damn day, pouring from the sky without even a small break. Fucking weather report had promised sunshine.

 

He huffs at that thought, walking down the cobblestone street with his head ducked down. It's cold and windy and his work clothes don't do much to keep him warm.

 

 

 

Carol's eyes light up when he steps into the shop, shaking his hair like a wet dog.

 

_I didn't think you'd come over today._

 

She greets him with a sweet kiss, fingers smoothing his hair off his forehead.

 

_I brought you an umbrella_ _,_ he says, holding it up triumphantly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wonky updates lately. Things got messy and then I got sucked into the Upside Down. But I hope to get back to daily updates for the last remaining drabbles. We're almost done here!


	97. i'll pick you up at the airport

My plane lands at six. I really hope there's no delay.

 

Weather all right over there?

 

Hmm. It's okay. Nothing special.

 

Ya good?

 

I am, it's nice here. But I miss you.

 

's just a few more days. Got a surprise for ya when ya come back.

 

Oh, do you now?

 

Ain't nothin' like that. Get'ya head outta the gutter.

 

Shame. And here I was, hoping for something _really_ special.

 

Stop.

 

No chance at that?

 

Maybe.

 

Oh, I like the sound of that.

 

Jesus. Gotta go. I'll pick you up at the airport, all right?

 

I can't wait.

 

Me neither.

 


	98. take a deep breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a follow up to chapter seventy six **_i want you to have this_**

That was close.

 

Too close.

 

Sophia's clinging to his side, trembling like a leaf in the wind. Blood splattered all over her face, soaking into her clothes. Her knife useless on the ground.

 

The walker lies dead by their feet, the stench of it nearly overwhelming.

 

With his own heart still pounding, Daryl kneels down. Takes her small hands.

 

_Kid, look at me,_ he says softly, waiting for her to look up. Red eyes and trembling lips. _Take a deep breath._

 

She does. Sucks the air into her lungs.

 

_She almost-_

 

_I know,_ he interrupts her. _But ya got 'er._

 

 


	99. be careful

There's nothing he hates more than seeing her leave again. Walking away from him, clad in armor, still wearing a mask of steel when she's crumbling beneath.

 

This isn't home to her anymore. Maybe it can never be again.

 

_Carol?_ he calls after her, voice breaking. She stills. The sound of her name on his lips unfamiliar.

 

In three strides, he's by her side. Ignores how terrified he is that she'll turn him down and takes her hand in his. Watches her sweet blue eyes widen.

 

_Be careful,_ he murmurs.

 

She smiles, a crack in the facade.

 

_Nine lives, remember?_

 


	100. i love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a follow up to chapter sixty seven **_i did the dishes_**

Their son is fast asleep in her arms. Pale skin, tiny fingers balled into fists, dewy, light brown hair so soft to the touch. He's perfect.

 

Carol sighs contently, leaning back into Daryl's chest, his legs bracketing hers. Lips ghosting over the side of her neck. _I love ya_ _, sweetheart._

 

A smile curls her lips, watching the twins chase each other through the garden. Watching Sophia hold her baby sister's hand as she takes wobbly steps over the grass.

 

_I love you too,_ Carol whispers, turning her head enough to kiss him. Soft and delicate.

 

Happiness swelling in her heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, it's the end. To be honest, I never thought I'd actually finish this when I started it. But it turned out to be really fun and inspiring and a very different way to approach writing. I'm glad I did this, and all your support made it a really special experience - thank you :)


End file.
